


Day 15: Cursed Tattoo/Incubus

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Matt, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Top Matt, Incubus Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Orgy, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Season 8 - don't know her, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, getting filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro's cursed tattoo has somehow turned him into an incubus. Keith enlists the help of Matt, Hunk, and Lance to help feed Shiro.





	Day 15: Cursed Tattoo/Incubus

“Thanks for coming, guys.”

Keith ushers the three men into the front room of the captain’s suite on the Atlas. 

“What’s up, Keith?” Matt asks, taking a seat on the chair. 

Hunk and Lance both take their seats on the sofa. 

“Where’s Shiro?” Hunk asks, looking over his shoulder to sweep the kitchen and down the hallway to the locked bedroom doors. 

“He’s resting…” Keith starts.

“Is he still sick?” Lance interrupts. “Man! That guy. Isn’t this the first time he’s been sick since he got the new body? And he’s been out for, like, 2 weeks. Man, that sucks.”

Keith takes a deep breath. “Right,” he says with a forced calm. “Shiro’s fine, guys. It’s just-”

This time, Shiro’s voice interrupts Keith, calling from behind the locked bedroom door. “Keeeeith?” His cry sounds mournful.

Keith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. For a moment, he looks absolutely, bone-dead exhausted. 

“Is that Shiro?” Lance asks, worry starting to edge into his voice.

“Yes,” Keith starts.

“He doesn’t sound very ok,” Hunk worries.

“He’s fi-” Keith starts again.

“What’s wrong with him? It’s not contagious is it?” Matt lifts the collar of his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose.

“No, it’s not…” Keith spots Lance opening his mouth to ask another question, and he snaps. “Would you just let me talk?” he growls.

The three men clamp their mouths shut. In the distance, they hear Shiro whine; Keith arches an eyebrow at them and stares them down, daring them to say something. They all remain silent.

“Good,” Keith nods. “Now, Shiro is fine, and no, Matt, he’s not contagious. But he is still… sick. Well…” Keith pauses. He’s spent most of the last day and a half trying to come up with a way to explain this quickly, in between long bouts of arguing with himself whether this is even a good idea. In the end, he figured the words would come when the time was right. 

They don’t.

Keith takes a deep breath, reminds himself of how much he loves his husband, and soldier’s on. “You know how Shiro takes, like, one day off a year and gets absolutely trashed?”

The three all snort and make obnoxious noises that announce that yes – yes, they all do. 

Great.

“Well, a little while ago, Shiro and I got very drunk in a sketchy, back-water space market.”

Lance grins at that, “Classic,” he says. Matt nods like he agrees, though Hunk still seems worried about the outcome of this story.

“So, he got this tattoo…” Keith drops off. Here’s where things get weird – where Keith’s understanding of cause and effect start to break down. “And that tattoo, somehow, cursed him into becoming an incubus?” It’s technically a statement, but by the time Keith works himself through the sentence he’s turned it into a question.

The others stare at him like they don’t know whether to laugh at a joke they don’t get or start heading for the hills.

“Uh, what?” Matt asks, eloquently.

Keith drags his hand down his face. “Honestly, I don’t really know. All I know is Shiro got this tattoo and the next day he sprouted wings and a tail and he’s completely insatiable.”

That stops the others again.

“Insatiable like…” Hunk starts.

“Insatiable like insatiable.” Keith manages to smirk lewdly and look bone-tired at the same time. It takes a moment for him to come back to them once he starts replaying the last week in his head. He’s had some good times. “And I can’t do it alone anymore.”

“Wha- buh-” Lance stutters.

“You mean?” Matt says.

“No, he can’t mean,” Hunk responds.

“I do mean,” Keith says with authority. “This isn’t an order,” he amends almost immediately, “it’s up to you guys. If you don’t want to, then no hard feelings. But I could really use the help, and Shiro needs to be fed. Krolia and Coran are already working on a cure. So, it’d only be for a little bit.”

“How little?” Matt says, eyeing Keith skeptically.

Keith shrugs, raising his hands in the air. “Like a day. Or maybe a week. Two weeks tops.” 

The guys all look at one another, like trying to gauge what the others will say.

“Look, I asked you guys because you’re the only ones I’d be comfortable sharing Shiro like this. Because I trust you all. And Shiro trusts you. Well – right now Shiro trusts just about anybody with a dick, but normal Shiro trusts you. I know he does.”

Now probably isn’t the time to bring up the lengthy conversations Keith has had with his husband about exactly who he would allow to share their bed and how. Or how close all three men present have come to being invited in before. 

“Keee-eeith!!!” Shiro calls again from behind the door. The cry is followed by an ominous scraping sound of claws along a metal door. “I’m hungryyyyy!” The second call is more like a whine, and it pulls at something deep in Keith’s gut, making him want to bite the bullet and throw himself to Shiro’s mercy.

A passing glance at the dazed, flushing faces before him, and Keith knows that they are all having similar reactions. 

“There’ll be no judgement from me if you decide yes or no. But you’d really be helping us out. And I know Shiro would be really excited.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10 minutes later, Keith is knocking on his bedroom door with Hunk, Matt, and Lance in tow behind him. 

“Shiro,” he calls through the door.

“Ke-eith,” Shiro replies, sounding loud, as if he’s standing pressed against the door. He probably is. “Did you bring me something to eat?” His voice sounds unnaturally sweet and sultry, even through the burnished metal of the bedroom door.

The trio shuffle amongst themselves, already feeling a jolt of excitement low in their guts. 

“I’ve got something here for you, Love. But you’ve got to move over the bed, ok? You have to be good, or you won’t get your treats. Ok?” Keith waits a few moments until he figures Shiro is settled on the bed. “Stay on the bed and be good, ok Shiro?”

“Ok!” Shiro chirps. He sounds pleased with himself. 

Hunk gulps; Lance and Matt practically vibrate with excitement beside him. God help them.

Keith opens the door and leads the way in. 

The room is bright, large and spacious, with not much in it besides a desk and a bed. The bed is absolutely huge. Their eyes grow wide when they see it, but not because of its size. 

Shiro is spread out like a feast for the eyes on the cream-white sheets. He’s stark naked, with his legs crossed coyly along the bed. His head is resting on his flesh hand while the altean one strums absently across his abdomen, leading their eyes to focus on his proud erection. 

He’s lying on enormous black wings; a thin, pointed tail dances in the air like it’s trying to welcome them in. He searches Keith’s eyes for a second, to see if he can tempt his husband back to the bed, but then he shifts his focus to the others.

Their mouths go collectively dry at the sight, and Shiro grins at them like he knows exactly what he’s doing to them. 

“S-Shiro!” Hunk stutters, his eyes as big as dinner plates. 

“Hey big guy,” Shiro says, his voice silky smooth. “Matty-pie,” he greets, his eyes falling to Matt. “Sharpshooter,” he winks at Lance.

Poor Lance is having an absolute conniption. His struggle is written all over his face. Until about 5 seconds ago he would have said he was straight as a flagpole, and just coming along to help out his friend. But his sexuality is feeling decidedly bent as he watches those white, metal fingers slide down to play in Shiro’s own pubic hair; all Lance can think is how badly he wants Shiro to reach even lower and stroke himself. It’s all he wants to see.

Shiro looks at him like he knows it, too. He looks like he knows exactly every lustful thought in this room right now, and he’s pleased as punch with what he hears.

The three newcomers to their bedroom stare at Shiro with evident hunger. Their greedy eyes rake over Shiro’s body. It fills Keith with a strange cocktail of mixed emotions: pride, jealousy, lust, trust.

He grabs the desk chair and drags it slowly across the room, letting the ugly noise of wood grating over metal startle the others back to reality. He pulls an intimidating look, swings the chair around to face the end of the bed and sits down, watching over the proceedings like a king on his throne. 

It makes the others pause, which is exactly what Keith is going for. He’s alpha wolf here, whether he joins in or not, he wants them all to know that he’s the one running this show. Well… him and Shiro. 

He can practically feel their brains overheating as the reality sinks in. Keith is going to watch them. He’s going to watch them do unspeakable things to Keith’s husband. Keith’s most precious husband. While Keith watches.

It’s nerve-wracking, but also so incredibly hot. 

Keith shifts to cross his legs, shielding his burgeoning erection from view and waves them on. 

One by one they turn back to Shiro, and once they look at him, all their attention hones in on him like they’ve come down with sudden tunnel vision. 

Matt steps forward first. 

As soon as he does, Shiro lifts up onto his elbow and beckons him in closer. Matt surges forward like a man possessed. He crawls onto the bed, shedding clothes as he moves, until he’s down to a pair of green boxers, and leaning over Shiro like he doesn’t know what to do with this gift. 

Shiro’s touch draws him down to a kiss that spikes fire in Matt’s blood. He feels like he’s going 0 to 100 at the simple touch of Shiro’s lips. 

Shiro moves to his knees like a serpent, pushing Matt down to the bed while raising himself up to beckon the others. 

Lance comes next, bouncing and kicking his pants off as he rushes to Shiro’s side. Shiro holds Lance in place and licks into his mouth, eliciting raw moans. He turns and shoves Lance down to the bed at his other side so that the boys surround him.

Shiro’s wings obstruct some of Keith’s view of Lance, getting just a peak of blue shirt in the blankets, and a sweeping line of dark skin of Lance’s bare ass. Just enough to tease.

They can’t resist Shiro. Even as Shiro ignores them to seduce Hunk forward, they run their hands over Shiro’s thighs and the perfect bubble of his ass, feeling the meat of him. Their lips and tongues follow, tracing the curves and lines of Shiro’s body.

Shiro levels his focus on Hunk.

Hunk’s blush is deep red, and he fidgets with his shirt under Shiro’s heavy gaze. Shiro crooks a finger, enticing Hunk forward with a soft, inviting smile.

Hunk steps forward, then takes a half-step back. His eyes fly to Keith, who nods graciously. Then he stumbles forward, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He moves slowly, striping off each article of clothing and dropping them softly to the floor. 

Hunk is the only one who strips completely, and when he stops in front of Shiro, he’s the one to reach out. He fits his hand to Shiro’s neck and runs his short nails through Shiro’s scruff. They share a smile briefly before Hunk pulls Shiro close and they kiss, wet and filthy. 

They make slick, slopping noises, moaning and growling into each other’s mouths as they attempt to devour each other. All the while, Matt and Lance make a chorus of hungry noises as they both lick and bite Shiro all over, their hands covering just about every inch of his toned body. 

Matt’s fingers slide down Shiro’s back, gliding between the wings sprouted from Shiro’s back and Shiro peels away from Hunk’s mouth with a deep moan. Lance’s hand slips around Shiro and he searches between Shiro’s legs, feeling where Shiro is already loose and ready. Lance slips two fingers in easily, and Shiro’s tail wraps around his arm, keeping him from pulling away and encouraging Lance to finger fuck Shiro slow and deep. Hunk wraps a bit hand around Shiro’s cock and twists as he pumps. His own lips find purchase somewhere around Shiro’s neck. 

Keith straightens in his seat. He presses his legs together briefly to ease some of the blood pounding in his nether regions. His eyes don’t waver from the scene before him.

With almost hive-mind precision, the three men work Shiro up through delicate, slow touches, until Shiro’s wings expand and his body tenses. 

Shiro’s release coats his own stomach and falls back to the bed with a groan.

Lance, Matt, and Hunk watch Shiro fall with haze, pleased expressions, and they descend on Shiro like ravenous lions once he’s down. They clean Shiro’s cum with their tongues, moaning to themselves at the addictive taste that shoots straight through their veins to their loins.

Hunk’s plush lips wrap around Shiro’s cock and he sucks hard, encouraging a second shot of hot cum from him. 

Keith smiles to himself as he watches them all greedily lap up Shiro’s seed. He knows the effect of Shiro’s semen very well at this point. The reaction spreads through the men like wildfire. At all once, they flush deep red, their eyes cloud over, and they writhe with unbridled desire. The fires in their guts grows unbearable, and their need for release overrides all else.

Hunk climbs onto the bed and wraps his legs around one of Shiro’s thighs, rocking and grinding himself down against the thick muscle, fast as he can. On Shiro’s sides, Matt and Lance squirm with desire. They put hands to themselves, but almost immediately Shiro knocks their hands away. He fists them tight, earning a chorus of moans, and he works them in his hands.

Shiro’s tail flicks through the air, deceptively aimless. Then it descends on Hunk’s thigh and tests the smooth, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Shiro’s tail pets Hunk’s thigh for a moment and then wraps around Hunk’s fat, uncut cock. The response is immediate. Hunk arches, his back bent attractively back, and his head flung back in ecstasy. He moans loudly. 

Keith licks his lips at the sight and shifts in his seat again.

Hunk grinds his hips into overdrive and babbles like he’s speaking tongues.

He comes hard enough to splash all the way up to Shiro’s chest. The others aren’t far behind, and within a few moments Shiro’s chest and stomach is dripping in white cum. 

Shiro hums in satisfaction. He runs a hand through the mess and makes a show of sucking his fingers clean. 

“Delicious,” he says, holding his dripping fingers over his mouth and stretching his tongue to lick luxuriously at their combined release. Whatever remains is quickly absorbed into Shiro’s skin – not wasting one iota of his nourishment. 

The men watch like hounds about to be let loose on a hunting track. 

“But I need more.” 

A shiver runs through them, starting with Lance and moving through Hunk and Matt. Keith can feel its echo low in his spine.

They lift Shiro up until he’s sitting between them, and their mouths descend on his skin again. Shiro kisses them each in turn, his mouth and lips and fingers finding all those secret spots on each man that turns them into mush. Lance and Matt lose the rest of their clothes as they all start to circle each other, reorganizing themselves to Shiro’s liking. 

What Shiro especially likes is to have Keith in the corner of his eye at all times, and to have the boys spread around him so that Keith can see it all. He doesn’t say as much, but Keith knows what Shiro is doing, and he sees the way Shiro keeps him in the periphery. 

What Keith likes is the pure, animal instincts on display. There’s not much talking beyond moans and the odd, hushed “please, Shiro,” and yet they still work as a group. They move based on body cues and the tilt of Shiro’s head, directing them to display their most private parts. 

They resettle with Shiro on his hands and knees, Lance draped over his back and pressing urgently into Shiro’s tight ass. Shiro gives Keith a dark look before he reaches behind with his altean hand and gives Lance’s round ass a sharp slap. 

Keith’s breath hitches at the beautiful ripple of dark skin under that white metal hand. Lance’s cry is all agony and ecstasy. He begs Shiro to do it again and Shiro does. 

But Shiro’s attention is quickly diverted by Matt and Hunk, who gather at Shiro’s head and jostle each other for space. Shiro takes it all in stride. 

Both cocks are wet and dripping in his hand and Shiro takes each in turn. He sucks one head at a time, rubbing them against his face until he’s absolutely filthy. He takes his time sucking Matt and Hunk off while Lance wears himself out riding Shiro’s ass. 

Shiro’s entire body shudders when Lance fills his ass with hot cum. He doesn’t let Lance pull out, however. His tail wraps tight around Lance’s waist and holds him in place. He fucks himself back onto Lance’s cock until Lance is absolutely whining, scratching and clawing at Shiro’s back and the sensitive skin between his wings. He fucks and fucks until Lance starts to take over again, thrusting into Shiro like a beast – slack-jawed and drooling. 

In the meanwhile, Shiro’s tongue plays Matt and Hunk like musical instruments. He has multiple hands buried in his hair, and the two men practically sob for relief. 

Matt comes first, painting Shiro’s face white. Shiro licks what he can while the rest absorbs into him, then he falls open-mouthed on Hunk’s cock, deepthroating him with a suddenness that seems to shock the orgasm out of Hunk. 

Hunk screams from the sudden, intense pressure, and Keith watches Shiro’s throat work to swallow all of Hunk’s sweet release. 

It’s all so fucking hot. Keith can’t help himself as he starts to rub a hand between his legs, releasing some of the pressure off his aching cock. 

Shiro flicks another smug look Keith’s way, takes Matt and Hunk together in one hand, pressing their cocks together so that he can lap their heads with little kitten licks at the same time. 

Fuck! The noises they make in response to Shiro’s tongue don’t even sound like human noises. Just as Keith starts to feel his willpower wilt – he’s going to burst if he doesn’t get something tight around his cock soon - a movement on the other end of the bed draws his attention.

Shiro’s tail is still wrapped around Lance, keeping the man fucking into Shiro’s wet, sloppy asshole at top speed. The tip of the tail waves in the air in a bid for Keith’s attention, before diving down and nestling behind Lance.

Keith knows the _second_ Shiro’s tail breeches Lance’s asshole because Lance makes a noise like a deflating balloon and digs his nails into Shiro’s hips like he’s holding on for dear life. 

There’s so much happening, and all of it is so, so good.

Keith pulls himself from his pants and starts to stroke himself with a loose, slow hand. His eyes dance over the scene in front of him, trying to spot every single detail as his husband absolutely wrecks their closest friends right before his eyes.

Shiro coaxes another orgasm out of Matt and Hunk from nothing more than kitten licks, while Lance has lost count of the amount of times he’s come in Shiro’s ass – the double assault on his cock and asshole were far more powerful than he could have ever imagined.

Shiro releases his grip on Lance’s waist, his tail twisting through the air like a satisfied cat. His black wings fold behind him as he shifts away from Lance and then he falls backwards onto the bed. His erection stands like a flagpole between his three playmates, proud and tall. It leaks a fat drop of precum, and the men eye it like it’s what’s for dinner. Shiro grins up at them, daring them to take a taste.

They move as one, descending on Shiro’s cock with their tongues out, licking and sucking Shiro’s length. They don’t take Shiro in their mouths, they just lap at him hungrily. They lose their synchronization quickly, their heads bopping up and down as they share Shiro. 

Matt practically has to lay atop Shiro to have room to squeeze his head between Lance and Hunk’s and get his own piece of the action. When he gets the chance to run his tongue in a circle over the head of Shiro’s cock, he takes it, moaning at the taste. 

Shiro moans deep in his throat, making a rumbling noise that’s almost a purr. He’s clearly enjoying himself.

Keith leans forward in his seat to get a better look of Shiro’s pleasure-vacant face.

“Tease his balls,” he suggests, though it comes out more like an order. He hums approvingly as he watches Hunk’s large, dark hand sweep up Shiro’s thighs and disappear into the shadows between Shiro’s legs.

Shiro gasps a strangled-sounding noise as Hunk’s hand rubs and tickles. He makes a raw noise and comes in thick spurts that paint their faces and pool on his belly.

They clean him in a matter of seconds, making ravenous sounds and slurping at Shiro’s skin. Like sharks in a feeding frenzy. It shouldn’t be appealing, but it really, really is. 

Keith tightens his grip on himself but slows his hand. He knows they’re far from done yet and he wants to keep up. 

Shiro’s spunk gives the men the energy and desire they need to start all over again. 

Hunk rolls between Shiro’s legs and pins his arms down to the bed, rutting himself wildly between Shiro’s ass cheeks for a few moments before slipping into his wet heat and pounding him good and hard. Matt and Lance step in to help, pinning Shiro at the shoulders so that Hunk can pull back and swing Shiro’s legs over his shoulders. Hunk fucks Shiro until he’s ready to burst and then he pulls out and fists himself, shooting his hot cum all across Shiro’s body. It sinks quickly into Shiro’s skin and Shiro licks his lips like he’s just been fed.

As soon as Hunk’s done, they’re moving again. There’s no time to pause and catch their breath. Lance pushes Hunk out of the way and scrambles over Shiro. He straddles Shiro, pinning Shiro’s fat cock between their bodies, rocking them together a few times before lifting up and lining Shiro up with his ass. 

Though it’s Lance’s first time taking a cock, he takes it like a champ. He rides Shiro slow and steady, savouring the stretch and the way Shiro fills him. 

As Lance sets his steady rhythm, Shiro pulls Matt close and urges him to straddle Shiro’s head. Matt faces Keith, and they lock eyes, though Matt doesn’t seem to register Keith’s smirk or his slow pull on his cock. Matt is wholly absorbed by what Shiro’s tongue is doing to him. His eyes roll back into his head, and Keith watches him spread his legs and press himself down even farther. 

“Fuck, Shiro!” Matt cries, followed by a voracious growl from Shiro as he tongue fucks his best friend. 

Hunk makes himself useful by wrapping a fist around Matt and Lance and jerking them smoothly. 

They continue in much the same way for hours more. They take turns fucking and riding Shiro and each other in a mad frenzy for pleasure.

Keith watches all the while, his eyes dark and his heart pounding. He edges himself in his chair, keeping himself titillated with a slow fist, but stopping himself just before orgasm each time.

He can feel Shiro’s attention to his cock, even as his husband busies himself with their friends. Shiro knows exactly what Keith’s doing, just like Keith knows Shiro’s just waiting for his semen to spill so Shiro can lap it up like the cum whore he is. 

Shiro’s getting full now; Keith can tell by the laziness to their thrusts and strokes. The frenzy between them dulls as Shiro becomes satiated. 

At the moment, Shiro’s got his cock buried deep in Hunk’s throat, while Lance fucks Hunk back and forth over Shiro’s dick. Matt lies somewhere behind them, chirping little happy moans as he spends some quality time with Shiro’s altean hand. 

As each of them come, Shiro pushes them down to lie on the bed and licks them clean, leaving them to curl up in a pile in the pillows. When he’s done, Shiro drops at their side, stretching a wing over them like a blanket. 

The chair creaks as Keith stands up and steps over to the side of the bed. 

Shiro eyes him as he comes close and arcs a brow, but Keith just smiles. He steps close enough that his knees hit the bed, his still-hard cock just inches from Shiro’s face. He’s heavy in his own hand, and nearly purple from hours of abuse without release. It only takes a few solid pumps before Keith is shooting in Shiro’s waiting mouth.

“Mmm, dessert,” Shiro jokes with a wink, licking up a thick glob of cum from his lips. 

Keith just laughs and gives Shiro a fleeting kiss on his filthy lips. 

He walks out of the room, letting the boys sleep. He has vague plans of making a carb and protein heavy meal for when they awake, give them some fuel before Shiro gets hungry again and it all starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another mixed prompt because I genuinely enjoy doing these. 
> 
> This one's not SUPER Sheithy, it was kind of hard to keep their connection while all this other stuff was going on. But I also think it's very on-brand for Keith to trust Shiro enough to have fun with the others. I really struggled with the POV on this one, though, and just kind of ending up going "fuck it, everyone but Shiro can get some POV time."
> 
> And I know I said this on the 13th, but this is legitimately the last time I'm posting on time for a while because I don't have anything even drafted for tomorrow and there's no way I'm getting a fic written today. I'm doing touristy shit with my sister and then we've got a concert! But I will update again as soon as I can! 
> 
> Send more kudos and comments because I love them SO MUCH! And follow me for fic updates.  
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
